There is a need for increased storage density in memory, and increased flexibility in the use of different types of memory.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 8,059,442, published Nov. 15, 2011; to U.S. Pat. No. 7,791,921, published Sep. 7, 2010; to US20130094282, published Apr. 18, 2013; to U.S. Pat. No. 6,952,376, published Oct. 4, 2005; to US20130155759, published Jun. 20, 2013; to US20110085373, published Apr. 14, 2011; to US20130329488, published Dec. 12, 2013; to US20110122674, published May 26, 2011; to U.S. Pat. No. 8,194,444, published Jun. 5, 2012; and to US20120106241, published May 3, 2012, the disclosure of each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The attached drawings are for purposes of illustration and are not necessarily to scale.